Wings of ancients
by ThegreatLouka
Summary: A teen gets trapped in his wings of fire books along with his sister, the teen became a beast of his creation now he must go throught all 10 books (excludes lost continent and darkstalker legends)
1. Chapter1

I was sitting in my sisters car we were driving back from our local Bookstore, with no books and my sister was pissed.

"Well this is just great!" My sister said in a sarcastic tone," we wasted all freaking day in a line for a book and they ran out,"

I looked down in sadness, my sister noticed this right away, "Hey," my sister said in comforting tone, "don't worry, we can just go another time," I nodded, since I've waited for six months for the book to come out, an indiscriminate amount of time later won't kill me as long as eventually I get to have the next Wings of fire book added to my collection,

When we arrived at home my mother was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, I walked upstairs to the bathroom look at myself in the mirror, I had messy black hair and brown eyes, my skin was pale and covered in scars, not from fights, but acne, and I was wearing my favourite shirt, it was black with a T-Rex's head on the front,

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed a book in the middle of the table the cover read 'Wings of fire: Darkness of dragon" I almost let out a fanboy squeal, but I held it on I looked around to see my sister with a smug grin on her face,

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said as I tackled her in a hug,

"You're welcome, Louka." she smiled and returned my hug.

I ate my dinner and walked to my room and upon my wall sat a drawing of an original character of mine, he had a snout and sail of a spinosaurus, and the body of a dragon, I brushed my hand along the paper bringing back the memories of drawing it by hand.

I immediately sat down onto my bed just in front of the drawing, and opened the book, I noticed at the end of the book there was a red bookmark at the end, I pulled out the bookmark and was shocked to see my original character on it.

My sister walked in to see my shocked face and the bookmark, the bookmark began glowing, and two of the wings of fire books fell off, and started flipping their pages the books were Wings of Fire the dragonet prophecy and brightest night, and started pulling us into one of the books.

As I started to feel like my body was being dragged into the one of the books my sister was pulled straight into the other, and then I lost my grip and I was dragged into my book,

I found myself in a cave, my body wasn't clothed anymore and I started feeling itchy all over, my arms were soon covered in scales, as my teeth fell out and new sharp teeth grew in there place, I felt my mouth and nose elongate into a snout, my fingers and thumbs became claws same thing happen to my toes, the scales traveled to my face and to my back, horns grew from the sides of my head as my hair fell out, wings grew from my sides just behind my arms, as the scales covered my entire body I grew a large sail along my back and a long tail, my bones shifted and changed, finally my body grew to maybe twice its size,

I collapse as what was happening stopped, the cold stone felt like a ton of bricks hit me in the face and shocked me up onto my… I guess paws?

I tried to walk but learning to walk on all fours Is a bit harder than it sounds, many unsuccessful attempts to walk later I got the hang of it, and then my brain started to go in panic mode,

'The freak happened to me?! why am I in a cave?! Why do I have a tail and wings?! And where the heck is my sister' I thought about that last one, 'Wait, I got sucked into one of the books, and I saw her get pulled into the other, so, she's probably stuck there maybe she got turned into a dragon too,'

I felt a strong breeze rushing through the cave "first things first," I said walking in the direction of the breeze "got to find out where I am,"

As I walked out the cave's exit I felt a strong sense of dread as the mountain that the cave was in was none other than the Skywing Kingdom.

"Oh joy," I said as I knew what will happen to me if I stayed any longer.

As I walked down from the cave I looked back at the Kingdom, seeing two dragon coming at me, I didn't know how to fight so I ran,

I kept running until I was out of breath, I was surrounded by Skywings in forest "surrender you are surrounded," one of the skywings said. well so much for staying away from the Skywing kingdom

Seeing as I had no other options, I surrender, they chained my wings to my side and tied my snout shut,

"What is this thing some kind of horrific mutation?" a Skywing asked, I simply snarled at him.

"Whatever it is a beast like this will be prime entertainment in the arena," another Skywing said

'Well this is just great now I'm gonna have to fight other dragons and if this is when I think it is, Burn will mount me as a trophy on her wall or something!' I thought to myself

As they were bringing me up to the palace, I looked around at the mountains around the kingdom, 'reminds me of home' I thought to myself,

"Quit you smiling," one of the skywings said "you're about to have an audience with the queen.


	2. Chapter-2

**Authors note, sorry for the long delay I got kinda bored of writing this, the reason I finally got to finishing this is because of a review on chapter one, that actually restored enough Interest in this story that I've come back to it, apologizes for the wait and I promise I will get the next chapter out sooner than this one! -Louka**

There she was, Queen Scarlet, one of if not my most hated characters,

"What is this you bring before me?" She said looking at me with disgusted expression.

"Queen Scarlet, we found this creature at the mountain's base on our patrol, it's unlike anything that we've ever seen," one of the Skywings said.

"This thing is horrifying, it will be a great gift to Burn for her collection!" Scarlet said with excitement, to which I responded with a low growl.

"Be quiet freak!" A guard said that guard was dead meat but, as I couldn't attack due to every Skywing guard in the kingdom would be here in a flash if I did I decide to do the next best thing, scare them.

"What did you just call me?" I said in a low booming voice, everyone in the room was shocked, for a moment.

"You are a strange looking dragon what else are we supposed to call you?" Scarlet asked in a confident tone.

"Call me by name," I said in response, Queen Scarlet began to laugh.

"As if a freak like you has a name!" She continued laughing,.

"My name is…"I paused, I thought that my human name wouldn't fit here, so I called myself the first thing that came to mind "...Mimic"

Scarlet stopped laughing and looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Alright 'Mimic'" She said say my alias with sarcasm "why were you here in my thrilling kingdom" I groaned as she said thrilling.

"If you're some sort of spy, you're horrible at your job, or are you someone's exotic pet that got loose, oh so many thrilling possibilities!" She said with curiosity

"I'm looking for...someone," I said trying to shut her up with an answer,

"Well you've come to the wrong place if they were not native to this kingdom or its allies they were tossed into the arena," then a smirk crept on her snout, "and now that you've Given me a thrilling idea!"

I mentally gulped, trying not to show any kind of fear, and then I looked to her right.

The rainwing dragonet of destiny, Glory, was loosely chained to some wood, 'poor kid.'

"Very well I will fight in you arena, but when I fight I've got more surprises then my appearance would tell," I said cutting her off.

Scarlet seemed shocked for a moment, most dragons probably would have said "kill me now" instead of fighting in the arena, but I was going to get thrown into the arena anyway so, don't try to fight it.

"Very well, you will battle tomorrow," She said, "I expect a positively thrilling match,"

"Okay, prepare for an unforgettable battle tomorrow," I said, smirking, although my life is on the line, I felt like giving it my all.

The next day.

"Rise and shine!" A Skywing guard said trying to wake me up, I simply growled, "get up now or we throw you in the arena while you still asleep," the guard said trying to make me comply.

"Fine," I said groggily getting up, I looked around what I assume is the prison, to see all kinds of dragons, all staring at me, confused and scared.

as I was walking to the arena, I passed none other than Clay walking in the other direction, knowing that my match was after his made me curious as to who I was fighting.

I looked out at the arena seeing the crowd made me nervous, but to survive I must fight until the Dragonets of Destiny break out,

"Now everyone I would like to have your attention," a Skywing said, getting the crowd to silence, "We have a rare treat today, a terrifying beast that was caught just outside of our kingdom," the half the crowd seemed intrigued the other probably thought he was hyping up something not that interesting.

"And it's opponent, a fellow SkyWing who turned traitor" the announcer said, a single Red-scaled dragon emerged from the otherside, he was smaller than me, and his body was covered in scars.

Then it dawned on me.

'Crap, I can't fight!' I mentally shouted, my confidence faded replaced with fear.

Hurting was not in my nature, intimidation was my tactic for getting out of fights, if that didn't work, just take the pain.

As I walk into the area everyone stared at me in silence, the silence was interrupted by a chuckle, and the area was filled with laughter.

Laughing and insults filled my ears.

"It's that a dragon or dead carcasses of animals stitched together?" One dragon said,

Even my opponent let out a chuckle.

I was filled with rage, I feel my scales burn with anger, "STOP IT!" I shouted my voice shook the arena, everyone fell silent again.

But it wasn't because of me, it was because of the announcer told everyone to quiet down and let him talk.

"Are the combatants ready?!" He asked.

"Ready," my opponent said.

"Do I really have a choice?" I said sarcastically.

The fight commenced and my opponent darted towards me bearing his talons.

I tried defending myself with my arm which received a lot of scratches In the process.

He let out a jet of flame from his maw, which was blocked by the same arm slightly burning it.

The crowd booed and demanded I fought back.

"What are you doing?"my opponent asked, "if you don't fight we'll both die!"

"Forgive me, I must do this," I said grabbing his arm and slamming him into the ground, I placed my jaws around his neck, he struggled to get free, but with a simple twist his neck snapped.

I removed my jaws from his neck his lifeless body lay motionless, I bowed my head, "you fought well, rest in peace," I said.

The crowd was silent, the fight hadn't even started and it was over.

"Well that was over fast…" the announcer declared.

"How UnThrilling," Scarlett Sighed from her throne.

The coliseum crowd began to leave as I was dragged back in.

I looked at my arm it was covered in scratches and burns, "well that's gonna leave a mark," I said

"The Queen would like to speak with you," the guard guiding me said.

'Oh Joy'


End file.
